


Caffeine

by TragicAlchemist



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Caffeine Addiction, Captain America - Freeform, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Reader has a crush on Steve, Reader-Insert, Romantic Comedy, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 16:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12891636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragicAlchemist/pseuds/TragicAlchemist
Summary: Caffeine gets a little out of control, Steve and the guys finds it funny.





	Caffeine

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something short, random and funny.

“Guys, guys! have you seen this?! you have to see this” you came, bursting into the room, disturbing the peace in the kitchen and talking at full speed.

“Was with you?” Bucky said with his mouth full of food.

“Dude… close your mouth!” Sam told him with disgusted expression, and the brunette glared at him.

“Heeey! I’m trying to show you something here!” you almost yelled “Look, look!” you added holding your phone to show them a random funny video. Your involuntary tremors didn’t went unnoticed to your teammates, besides you were speaking so fast almost eating the words.

“Y/N are you ok?” Steve asked you a little concerned.

“Yep! I’m fine, fine… I- I just drank coffee” you said, answering way too quickly “I’m completely fine Stevie” you added beaming.

“Y/N… how much coffee you drank?” Steve inquired frowning a little.

“Not too much… three or four cups, maybe five I’m not sure” you blurted out half laughing and trembling with eagerness, bouncing like an hyperactive child.

“Kid you’re shaking” said Sam with, arching an eyebrow.

“N- no I’m not!” you defended, then looked at your hands “Oh God… I am shaking! I’m shaking like a freaking chihuahua!” This made the guys burst into laughter, you lifted your eyes and looked at them. Bucky almost spilled his cereal and Sam tried in vain not to do the same with his coffee.

“Hey is not funny!” you complained, whining. Steve ruffled your hair with endearment, he was trying really hard not to laugh.

“Just stay away from coffee for a while, ok?” he told you with a with a gentle smile.

“Ok Stevie… I- I mean Sir, I- I mean Captai- I mean Steve!” you blurted out “Man! I need to chill” you mumbled frustrated. Steve chuckled at your cuteness and hugged you ruffling your hair once again.

“I gotta go to a meeting with Fury” he told you, “…drink some water, and stay away from coffee, see you later” he whispered before he went out of the room.

“Yeah… ” you waved with an stupid smile on your face. “See you later handsome… ” you mumbled forgetting about Sam and Bucky’s presence beside you.

“See you later handsome” Sam mocked you making a horrible imitation of your voice.

“Someone wants get into the captain’s pants” Bucky sang with mocking tone and a cheeky smile.

“Shut it!” you almost yelled “I… I didn’t meant, I just made him a compliment… stop looking at me like that!” you hissed angrily.

“Like what sweetheart?” Bucky asked you with a sly smile. You groaned in frustration, which made him stop teasing you.

“Ask him out, he has a soft spot for you, believe me” Bucky advised, your first thought was that he was still making fun of you but something in his eyes told you he was being sincere.

“Yeah kid, he won’t say no to you, he likes you, he thinks you’re cute Y/N, well you’re a cute girl, haven’t you noticed the way he looks at you? and how he smiles at you?” Sam added with a smirk and wiggling his eyebrows at you.

“Y/N, he makes any lame excuse to touch you, like just know he caressed your hair.” Bucky stated rolling his eyes like if it was something obvious, well it wasn’t for you… but the idea that could be possible was really appealing.

“I… don’t know… maybe he just sees me as a little sister or something” you mumbled sadly trying to hide the blushing on your cheeks. “I have to go, see you later guys”. Just when you were about to leave the room you looked back at the boys.

“Think about it, he’s too chicken to ask first, so I’m afraid you would have to do it” Bucky said, this time with a warm smile, and Sam just nodded. You smiled at your friends and left the room.

But they were right, you have a weakness for your captain, but you weren’t ready to confess that to him… at least not yet. And if what Bucky and Sam had said was true, maybe you could have a chance with him after all.


End file.
